


Slughorn’s Christmas Party

by itsromione



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Sixth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsromione/pseuds/itsromione
Summary: Ron didn't plan to go to Slughorn’s Christmas party but then he met Hermione who was, instead, ready to go. They have an intense conversation after weeks of not talking to each other.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Slughorn’s Christmas Party

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first one-shot in English and, since it isn’t my first language, I wanted to apologize for the mistakes! Feel free to correct me and give me some advice! Hope you enjoy this little moment between Ron and Hermione!

Ron was sitting on his bed, watching his best friend getting ready for the party.  
"Are you sure you don't want to go?" Harry asked him. Ron shook his shoulders. “Lav and I are staying in the Common Room.”  
He wanted to go. He knew. And Harry did too. But he didn’t say a word, and neither his best friend did.Harry also knew why he wanted to go.  
“Who is Hermione going with?” There it was, the reason.  
“Dunno. She didn’t tell me. Honestly, I don’t think she is going at all.” Ron nodded, the thought of Hermione being there with someone else popped into his mind and he shook his head, trying to delete that thought.  
“Do you need any help?” Ron stood up but Harry shook his head.“Don’t worry, you can go.” He said and the redhead boy got out of the room, closed the door behind him, and walked down to the Common Room.  
His thoughts suddenly went to her again. He was losing, again, the chance of seeing her in a beautiful dress. The first time he had seen her in a dress was in the fourth year, at the Yule Ball. He still remembered the feelings when he was her walking in the room, in her blue dress, leaving him with no words. He regretted not asking her to go with him and watching her having fun with that Viktor Krum only made him feel worse.He had promised to himself that next time there was a ball, he would ask her.  
And there it was. Another ball, another party. But he didn’t ask her. Because he was with Lavender.  
He heard footsteps coming from the stairs that laid to the dormitories and he stood up from the couch to see if it was Harry.  
But instead of his best friend, his eyes caught up the most beautiful girl in the world.  
Hermione was there, all dressed up, ready to go to the party. She was wearing a short pink dress, that Ron thought fitted her perfectly. She had a gold necklace and her hair was, surprisingly, not covering up her face as always. Instead, two strands of hair were tied with two clips, while the rest of the hair was loose and wavy.  
Her eyes met his, and they started at each other for minutes, or hours, who knows.  
“You look great. You do.” Ron spoke and Hermione grinned.“Thank you. You’re not.. going?” She asked, watching him from head to toe, he was still in his school clothes. She would have done anything to go with him and she didn't even care that he wasn't dressed up yet, he looked handsome anyway.  
“Er, no. Who are you going with?” Ron's ears were bright red, which was a sign of embarrassment. Hermione always thought it was adorable.  
“Cormac.” She said almost in a whisper.“THAT GIT?!” Ron screamed. Hermione knew how much he hated that guy, and she was going to the party with him.  
“You know why I’m going with him.” She said, yelling back at him.“No, I don’t. We haven’t spoken in weeks and all because of you! I don’t even know why!”  
“Don't get me started on this.” She said, trying to calm herself down.  
Although what Ron said was true, she did decided not to speak to him after he got into a relationship with Lavender, but she didn’t want to tell him why. She didn’t even know why she was so angry at him and why their relationship affected her, she just did what her instinct said to do and, although there was one reason that always came up to her mind, she just decided to ignore it. Because that reason, simply couldn’t be.  
“Don’t get you started on this? What does that even mean?”  
There they were, finally talking after weeks, but fighting. That was what they always did. Fight. They barely had a normal conversation ever.  
“You know why I haven’t spoken with you these weeks, you know it! You just keep pretending you don’t!”“Hermione don’t mince words, just talk already!”  
“I’ve been avoiding you because I can’t stand seeing you with somebody else!”  
Hermione broke down completely, tears coming from her eyes. She looked down, trying to avoid his eyes. Ron’s mouth stopped from saying something, and also did his body.  
He slowly approached her and took her hand, slowly caressing it.  
“I’m sorry.” He whispered, trying to meet her eyes.  
Ron hated when she cried, and he hated even more when he was the reason for her sadness.  
“I’ve been a jerk these weeks, but it’s all because..” He stopped right away, was he about to talk to someone about his biggest insecurity?She gripped his hand tighter to make him feel secure, to show him he could talk to her, to show him she was there for him.  
“I never had all these attentions on me. I’ve always been in everyone’s shadows. My brothers, each one of them is special in their ways. Harry, he is the chosen one, one of the bravest person I've ever met. You, the brightest witch of your age. It’s normal for you to have people’s attention, while I'm just Ron. Harry Potter’s and Hermione Granger’s stupid friend. The Weasley twins’ stupid brother. And for once in my life, I found someone who likes me. I just... It was all new to me.”  
He couldn't believe he was talking to somebody about it, and he couldn't believe he was crying in front of her. She wiped a few tears off his eyes and put her hand on his cheek.  
“Ron, you are amazing. You truly are. And you’re nobody’s stupid friend. You are Ron Weasley. And whatever you are just Ron or not, you are important to me and I'll always think you are brilliant, smart, caring, kind... I could go on for hours.”  
They smiled and laughed.“You would be late for the party.” He said and she shook her head.  
"I don't care. I don't even want to go to this stupid party.” She said, her hand still on his cheek, and the other one still caressing his.  
“About the party, since I promised months ago I would have come with you... How about we go together?” She smiled at him, giggling.“Are you mad? If your girlfriend sees us..”  
“What’s life without risk?”She put her hand around his neck and hugged him.  
Ron could have sworn he saw her happier than she was before, when he first saw her coming down the stairs, when she still had to go with Cormac.


End file.
